


It Takes Two (or more)

by WetuAlenko (wyrdo)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ashley's Wake, Because of Reasons, Dancing is Sexy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Lust, Grease References, Single Shepard, Unrequited Lust, Virmire Aftermath, if dance equals sex what does sexy dance equal?, pure fluff, two years too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrdo/pseuds/WetuAlenko
Summary: Ashley Williams died on Virmire, March 8, 2184.  Today is March 8.  Shepard hopes to escape into a drunken stupor, wanting to just be left alone with her pain.Her friends are having none of it.How do they get her out of her quarters?Creativity.  Also teaching EDI how to lie.





	1. In Memoriam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which we find out the kind of person Shepard is.

"Where's she going with the salt shaker?" Adams asked Alenko as he watched the Commander remove a bag from the mess refrigerator and furtively head for the elevator.

"Aw shit," Kaidan responded, looking up at Shepard "What day is it?

"Uh. March 7th?" Adams checked the chronometer "No, 8th"

"Shit.  Shitshitshit. Garrus!" Alenko waved the Turian over along with Tali.

"You guys know what day this is, right?"  

"March the... oh spirits." Garrus responded.

"But it's been Four years." Tali said as Vega moved toward the group forming in the mess.

"Since what?" James asked

"Virmire." Alenko answered 

"Cojeme," Vega cursed.  "Is it March 8?"

Tali just nodded. 

"Estámos jodidos." Vega said quietly.  "...So fucked. Last year, I had to..." Vega closed his eyes and shook his head "we need to do something.  I don't think she can take this anniversary alone." 

"Tali," Garrus said quietly, "It's been four years for us, but she spent two years of it dead, remember?"

"Oh." said Tali quietly "OH!" she said again having also realized Shepard had spent last March 8 under house arrest.

EDI stepped up beside Garrus who asked "What do we do?"

Silence fell. "Did you know," EDI said "That Chief Williams was a world class ballroom dancer?"

"No way." Joker said, ambling up to the group.

"There are videos on the extranet" EDI said, picking up a data pad from the table.

The group crowded around the datapad and watched a grinning and VERY young Ashley Williams tear up a competitive dance floor while wearing what appeared to be two sheer bandanas.

"Damn," Joker said "That is sex on a stick. If I'd known those legs were under all that attitude, I'd have paid more attention."

 "You'd have paid, anyway" Alenko said thinking back to some of Ash's tirades about the pilot.

 

 

It was 4 bells -- halfway through evening watch -- and Shepard was finally on her own recognizance. Paperwork filed, resources scheduled for the next two weeks. She retired to her cabin after her day watch, paperwork and dinner with a bottle of tequila, salt and whole, fresh limes.  The contents of her little bag had cost more than Alenko's high-end handgun.  But today was, for her, the second anniversary of the assault on Virmire and she had given Alenko the com.  She had locked out the top floor elevator to everybody but EDI as well.  She WAS going to get this, she DESERVED this.

Ashley had been her best friend, both she and Alenko had, but Alenko had also caught her eye, and her his. Forced to choose between her two best friends in that split second - with no one to talk to - all she had was Alliance regs. Regs said in the absence of options she had to preserve the superior officer or the one who can save more people than the other. She had sent Alenko with Kirrahe, so Alenko was both.

Ashley was from a big Latin Colony, like Shepard had been... before the Slavers. More interesting, one day in the mess, they found out they'd both trained in Macapa' although years apart. Bonding opportunities.

Ash was conservative, true, and a little Xenophobic. So was Pressley and like him, it didn't detract from her abilities as a marine. Well, notwithstanding her insubordination when Alenko & Liara were at loggerheads. And now both Ash and Pressley were gone.

Ash, like Shepard, and unlike Alenko and T'Soni lacked that 'too pretty to be real' thing. Shepard's eyes were too big and her nose too small where Ash's lips were too wide and both ladies had the darker skin of the Latin American countries.  This meant that unlike those two, Shepard didn't spend any time waiting for her best friend's face to melt off and reveal the hideous monster beneath.  

Ash had teased her about developing interest in her teammates. Ash's death had ended any thought of fraternization in Shepard's mind. 

Shepard leaned forward, letting her brown-black bangs fall over her eyes, Onto a tray, she piled the Tequila bottle (real mexican agave tequila), a shot glass and sliced lime wedges.  She set the salt shaker onto the tray then moved to the couch with it.

Once there, though, she just stared at the snapshot frame showing a silly picture of Williams, Alenko and Shepard fooling around by the Citadel Airlock.

For each anniversary of Virmire except the ones when she was dead. Shepard had set aside her personal stoicism and broke her internal rule against expressing her pain and loss over every person she had lost.  But mostly Ashley.

On the table in front of her couch, was enough tissue to stop a flood in the mess.  She expected to need them.

Ash first.  Ash was the only person she had CHOSEN to lose.  

Ash had known.  She'd known it was the right choice.  She'd told Alenko that very thing, her last words had been to try to take some of Shepard's pain away.  Shepard had barely been able to see as she raced back to the AA Tower to haul Kirrahe and Alenko's emo ass out of the fire.

She'd been glad the weapons were left in lockers between missions when he'd tried to jump down her throat after.

"Read your regs, Alenko!" She'd spat at him, the venom practically visible.  "I followed them, letter and verse. And don't make me regret that decision, Lieutenant.  Because the moment I do, you'll be looking for a lift back to the Citadel."

Shepard pulled herself out of her reverie and prepared a shot.  Then she looked up at the photo, licked her hand, and salted it. She reached for the shot.  "To You Ash, To Forgiveness" she said. Then licked the salt, tossed back the shot, and jammed the lime into her mouth.

Everyone, every day after had wanted to share their stories of Ashley, but... Not one of them seemed to have time to listen to hers.  As she listened to each and every one of them and tried not to break down, she built up a new wall.

So... This.

Some time later, Shepard ran a hand through her untamed curls, free from their severe updo and just a little bit drunk sweaty.  The bottle was half empty and the limes were gone.

She leaned back and let the tears overtake her.

Six tissues later, she heard EDI's polite chirp.  "Commander."

"Busy, EDI.  Whatever it is, get Alenko to deal with it. His emo ass outranks me anyway."

"I cannot." EDI said "Major Alenko and Lieutenant Vega are fighting in the Mess"

"Turn off the lights," Shepard said "They'll quit eventually."

"I did." EDI said, a strangled sound in her electronic voice, "They fell on Jeff and he thinks his hip is broken."

Shepard swallowed  the words running through her mind since they would have given EDI a rather odd idea of the nature of the Catalan "relationship" with God.

 "On my way."

 

 

The sound of jeers and cheers met her ears and she rushed toward the mess.

 _One night,_ she thought, _I asked for ONE NIGHT._

She double timed around the elevator and started shoving her way through the crowd

 _Buncha kids on shore leave._ she thought.

Suddenly the crowd parted.  Alenko and Vega stood nose to nose in a classically confrontational pose.  But that was the only part that was classic.

Kaidan wore the formal wear, black with a mandarin collar and red piping. He looked good, like he should be on the cover of some military pinup calendar or other.  After years of knowing him, she still found herself half expecting to find some magazine with more of Alenko showing than she'd ever seen. He wasn't just pretty, that was the problem. He was a damn good marine, a good engineer and an exceptional biotic. On top of that he had an unshakable rudder, always facing true north and she relied on him in a crisis. 

James, on the other hand, looked like an overstuffed cabana boy, flaring slacks, pointy shoes, and all.  James lacked Alenko's classically handsome face, replacing it with defined muscle, over-defined some might say, and pure Latino sass. It was impossible not to notice how tight his slacks were.  James had the body, or perhaps more than the body, but unlike many soldiers, he had a heart.  And people who dismissed him as mere brawn underestimated him to their peril. 

She felt a blush start.

Joker took that moment to step forward and announce "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first annual Ashley Williams memorial dance teacher contest."

"Joker," Shepard said, less surprised now than she was angry "You're fired."

"You don't mean that, Commander." Joker quipped "Besides, we are literally parked between systems with Reapers on every side.  Who would get you back to the Relay?"

"EDI"

"Commander," Tali said.  "After Virmire, you disappeared for two days. Your friends want you to know we miss her too.  Those of us who knew her."

"And we love you." Liara said.

Shepard did a double take, It was terribly uncommon to see the shadow broker outside the XO's office she'd parked in. Her mouth fell open a little.

"Indeed," Garrus said, "You know if Liara is here it must be a... What is that quaint human word?"

"Intervention." EDI supplied "Although in my research, it does not generally occur in the form of a dance party."

"That's because it's not an Intervention." Shepard said, turning away from the assembled. "And I have an appointment with ..."

"Shepard," Kaidan said, his voice taking on that unique quality that made it seem like he was whispering secrets only for her.  Shepard's body responded the way it once had, she was only human. "Don't shut us out.  We miss her too.  And we miss you more."

The pause lengthened as Kaidan refused to break eye contact with his angry Commander.  

"Hidden beacons have recently been unearthed on Sirona," Joker continued as if she'd never interrupted "Indicating Chief Williams, aside from being a rockin' babe, was an excellent dancer.  Commander Shepard, on the other hand, is a storiedly poor one."

Laughter broke out among the assembled.

"In Ashley's honor, we come together tonight to teach our illustrious Commander how to dance."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome.
> 
> Spanish Translations  
> estamos jodidos - we are fucked  
> cojeme - fuck me
> 
> On the Catalan people and God - so at the recommendation of an author i purchased the "Opus Maledictorum" back in the late 90s. It is a brilliant book, subtitled "the big book of bad words" and if you page to the section on Catalan curses, you can read all of the terribly sexual and mildly deviant acts that a resident of Catalonia might suggest that you, he, she or certain farm animals engage in with God (in any aspect of the trilogy) or the Blessed Virgin Mary if he or she were angry enough. It will give you an interesting idea as to the nature of the Catalan relationship with Deity.
> 
> On Bells and Watches - Naval terms - it's basically 6pm . Reference: http://www.boatsafe.com/nauticalknowhow/shipbee.htm
> 
> Finally, on the description of Ashley's competitive dance outfit, see the following quote from a Seanan McGuire novel describing women's costumes for Argentine Tango competitions: "...dresses seemed to consist entirely of fringe, sequins, strategically-placed strips of lace, and even more strategically-placed pieces of double-sided tape." (Keep reading that part of the book Discount Armageddon to find some insanely well written descriptions of Argentine Tango itself.


	2. Round One - Two Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan teaches two step. Shepard tries not to think about how close he is to her.

"Does everyone have their scorecards?" Joker asked " because our first contestant tonight will be Major..." Joker stopped when Traynor poked him and handed him a small card. He read the card and shook his head at her and she crossed her arms. "seriously folks, never lose at poker to this woman, sorry dude, blame the Specialist here," He looked back down at the card, cringed and said "Major 'Babe' Alenko" Kaidan froze, blushing slightly as Joker continued "teaching the Texas Two-Step"

"You have twenty minutes to prep your Commander." Joker said to a smattering of laughter.

Coming back to himself, Kaidan gave a one sided grin and stepped up to Shepard. "Two-step is easy.  On a six count in one direction, quick quick then slow slow." Kaidan demonstrated the steps.  "Quick steps are one to a  beat, slow take two beats."

 _Easy enough_ she thought, copying his movements.

"Good," he said "start on your right, and i'll start on my left." Kaiden stepped in front of her facing her and started counting "Ready, and..."

Kaidan stepped into her space and she stepped back at the same speed. "Easy right? just like every hand to hand exercise you learn.  maintain distance." He did a few more steps forward and then backward. Shepard followed easily. She realized he'd chosen this dance to start because of her fighting experience. She already had the muscle memory.

Kaidan stopped and a mischievous look came into his eyes. "Except for one thing."

Kaidan waited, Shepard was half drunk on Tequila but she still wasn't biting.  She quirked her head at him instead. Kaiden simply continued to wait though he kept moving back and forth, Shepard following.  Finally the silence had stretched on long enough. Shepard sighed.

"What's that." she said finally, most definitely not asking, as Kaidan switched direction again to forward.

"Hold" Kaidan said.  He held out his left hand waiting patiently for her to place her right hand in it.  He re-arranged her grip slightly and then stepped further into her space.

Shepard gasped. Lured into the predictability of the movements she was too slow to back up and then, when his hand landed under her shoulder blade, she couldn't really go if she wanted to.

Gasping, she realized, was probably a bad idea.  She caught a whiff of him. He smelled as he had, of pine, eezo, and mint candies. Brain frozen, she could only stare into his milk chocolate eyes. 

"You OK Shepard?" he subvocalized, looking into her own brown eyes.

In a state of shock, she nodded, unable to shake the feeling she was falling from a height. Definitely not falling in any other way.

"Ready, and..." Kaidan led slowly, callling out the step until she settled in, then he stopped.  

He taught her a turn and one alternate hold then Joker called time.  Joker called for the music.

EDI played something from the last century, all twang and wire stringed guitar with vocal changes mid word.

And Shepard... she danced.

 

A murmur went up in the crowd, Shepard couldn't figure out why, this was like hand to hand, just... less punching and more bicep and pectoral... er, more walking.  yes. definitely walking. That's what she meant.

Kaidan looked into her eyes pressing her scapula to give feedback to predict his movements.  He looked at her the way he had when he had pinked and called her special, when he'd made her choose between him and Liara, when... well up until he questioned her decision on Virmire.  Until Ashley.  Her body responded like it had then too...

Shepard swallowed, closed her eyes and focused on Ashley, on the anger she'd felt when he'd yelled at her, anything to get her mind of the minty pine "Face of Alliance Biotics"

Closing her eyes was her second bad idea.  Without her eyes to gauge distance, she lost her step and Kaidan caught her before she tripped over his foot. She was so close to his face, before she righted herself and in his eyes, rich chocolate rimmed with dark chocolate, she saw something... unfathomable.

Shepard pinked up, either embarrassment or attraction.

She let go of the Major.

"Two minutes," Joker called out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome.
> 
> Music - "All twang and wire" I love this description, i got it from a Folk artist named Kate Campbell. I used it here to describe country or appalachian music. If you google "what is a good song to two step to" you get results like:  
> A Good Run Of Bad Luck. Clint Black.  
> All About Tonight. Blake Shelton.  
> Blame It On Your Heart. Patty Loveless
> 
> Two Step - It was the first dance I learned, and relatively simple. I wish i'd kept at it, because it was a good six years before i learned another dance. It's probably the most realistic for Shepard to learn in just a few minutes and perform without mistakes. It also beats line dancing out of the water.


	3. Round One - Mambo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard needs to take her mind off of Alenko's eyes, his smile. Now. 
> 
> Vega seems a good choice, their relationship being more "big sister little brother" than anything else.
> 
> But, this is Latin dance.
> 
> Poor Shep.

"Two minutes," Joker called out. " Lieutenant Vega, will you win or lose this match."

"Oh, I'll win." Vega said. He gave a deep bow and held out his hand, switching to cheesy Latin American accent. "Don Jaime" he pronounced it properly, hy-mee "does not lose. He is like Zorro een thees way." He pressed his point by whisking an imaginary rapier in a Z shape.

Smiling beside herself, Shepard put her right hand in his left. He flicked his arm, swinging her beside him.

"Zee Mambo, she ees all in de heeps." he laid the accent on thick. James took a wide step in his direction but stopped. His hips moved once, twice and he stepped back. Then he did the same in the other direction.

It was practically indecent, but she found herself watching anyway. How else was she to learn? He waggled his rather impressive eyebrows at her and she stifled a smile, trying to copy his movement.

"No! No! No!" he cried, mock aghast, striking a pose and hiding his face in his arm. "Ai Dio! ¿Qué enseñan? What do they teach these days."

Shepard couldn't help it. The dramatics were so over the top. She laughed.

James grew serious. "Seriously though, hip movement is in the toes. Stop marching and push into the ground with your toes. Like de cat? No?" He grinned dropping into the accent again. He demonstrated and she watched his toes push into the ground.

Shepard nodded and tried again.

"Bueno, bueno" James said. Now, on a twelve count, starting forward step step step quick quick slow step step step together. Shepard followed.

"Good," James nodded "Now sideways and Step step step..."

He taught two turns and the transition from side by side promenade to hold.

Time was called and the music started. This one was all drum and brass and rather faster than the twangy stuff from before.

James stepped into hold. Face on, she couldn't miss his hips. In the silly, flaring too tight slacks that she had definitely not noticed.

James made a humming sound in his throat and chuckled into her ear. "Eyes up here, Commander."

Shepard blushed, feeling slightly dirty, until she caught him watching her hips.

She tsked and it was his turn to blush. He tightened his hold on her arms and closed some distance. He smelled as he did on the sparring mat, of gun oil, citrus and musk. They'd "danced" before, several times, here there was a lot less sweat and a lot more hip action than on the shuttle bay floor. And the silly outfit he wore, instead of clinging to him, like his BDU shirt was fitted, and wide open in the front.

She'd known he wore a chain, but now she could see the there was a small gold medal on it under his collarbones pointing down the wide and shapely space which drew her eyes inexorably toward his navel.

"Mmm hmm" James said deep in his throat. Shepard felt the vibration of his body through their connection. Her body's response started a bit lower than her stomach. Embarrassed and shocked at herself, Shepard closed her eyes and lost step.

"Two minutes," Joker called out. "We have a tie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome.
> 
> Ah, Mambo. Nothing so hot should EVER be so simple.
> 
> I've never mambo'd, but Baby did. And nobody puts Baby in a corner.
> 
> Spanish translations  
> bueno - good  
> Ai Dios! - Oh God!  
> ¿Qué enseñan? - What [do] they teach
> 
> Finally - Mambo music. I firmly believe you can mambo to anything with the appropriate beat, including uptown funk or mambo no 5 (years of experience picking out a swing dance beat from anything from Queen to SCA prove that point) but to really feel the pure ethnic beauty of the mambo, you really want a mariachi band. The more trumpets the better, provided your guitarist and violinist can be heard. If the band has a cellist, then mucho gusto, or as James might say, bueno bueno.


	4. Sudden Death - Hustle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Traynor is a catty little thing. Sorry Traynor lovers.
> 
> She not only convinces them that a sudden death match is needed, but also that it must be sexy.
> 
> Poor Alenko. Smooth ballroom is only sexy when no Latin dances come out to play.

"We have a tie!"

"SUDDEN DEATH!!!" shouted Traynor, waving for the rest of the crew to take it up.

Shepard looked around at the family she had built for herself. People who cared about her more than she had previously thought. Whether or not they knew Ashley, they wanted to keep her from self destruction. People who cared about her so much that they created a ridiculous farce to keep her from continuing to punish herself, and her liver for her first serious personal loss on the Normandy

Jenkins had been Anderson's, but Ashley and she had stayed up one night in the lounge sharing bootleg mezcal and telling stories, Ashley of her family, her grandfather's legacy and her sisters. They'd shared stories of the community dances back home on the colonies and then of Macapá. Then they'd sloppily had a game of "your life is so hard" in order to win the worm. They were the hijos de Ellison, hermanas guerreras.

Ashley was the only person she'd told about Elysium. She'd written the report, carefully outlining the defensive and offensive methods she'd bullied those poor colonists into in order to hold until Hacket could arrive and then she'd spoken to no one.

She hadn't even told Anderson the whole story, not about her fear. Not about watching those civilians she sent out get cut down, not even the terrible flashbacks to Mindoir she'd suffered during that attack. Only Ash had known how it had felt to be Shepard in those hours they waited for reinforcements.

These people were offering themselves up as her friends. Showing her that they cared for her as much as she cared for them. They knew she would give her life for each and every one of them and in return, they would do the same.

Shepard stopped wishing she were back in her cabin and begin to enjoy herself as Joker stepped back into his role as emcee, effectively shutting down the chanting.

"The votes have been tallied." Joker chuckled and Tali made a pistol with her fingers, firing it at him while Shepard muttered 'bullshit' under her breath. "This calls for...."

Joker kept them waiting a second too long.

"Sudden Death!" Traynor shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Sudden Death." Joker pointed at Traynor, shooting her with his finger gun.

"Therefore..." Joker paused again. "Instructors will teach a second dance."

Traynor leaned in toward Joker's ear and he blanched, casting a look at Shepard.

The specialist waved him on and he gulped. "a sexy one." he squeaked.

Shepard froze. The crowd in the mess held it's breath. Both James and Kaidan gasped.

Shepard couldn't help it. The looks on their faces. She laughed out loud. They really were a bunch of kids.

She nodded. Shepard wasn't excessively pretty and she'd overheard more than one comment about her walk "like a man" or dress "like a soldier"

She clearly intimidated her crew and wondered when that had started.

Jacob's words on Gellix came to mind. She decided to prove she wasn't more in love with her ship and her job and she actually could pull something like this off. Just a night of fun with the crew, which meant a certain amount of bringing the commander down to their level. 

That she could be sexy.

James and Kaidan were staring at each other making "you first" motions. Shepard laughed so hard she nearly cried.

She was the first to step onto the floor and she gave a come hither wave at her erstwhile partners.

Both men blushed, which made Traynor laugh. When neither man stepped forward, Joker made the decision.

"Age and cunning over youth and speed, my dad always said." Joker grinned "You first Major."

The correlation between here and Virmire was not lost on Shepard and she looked away before he saw the sadness in her eyes.  

She powered through it.

Shepard crossed her arms and cocked a hip.

Kaidan wondered if she knew how hot she was. Based on things she said in unguarded moments, she probably didn't.

Now was when he regretted his decision to let the LT. take the Latin dances, smooth ballroom was pretty, it was fun, what it wasn't, really, was sexy. The closest it got was tango, but tango was too complex. He wracked his brain for something, anything.

She'd been pretty sexy in that mambo, and he had some idea that cha-cha or argentine tango would follow. Less hips, more leg placement. Swing dance was fun, but it wasn't sexy.

On the other hand... he smiled. Biotics sparked in his eyes.

"It appears that... do I have to?" Joker looked over at Traynor who squinted back at him, nodding. "Major Babe" he sighed "has chosen his dance."

Shepard couldn't contain her mirth. she swiped at the tears forming, trying to.

"What is it?" Traynor shouted trying to get the crew to take a more active part in the festivities.

"Hustle" Kaidan rumbled, looking Shepard in the eyes. Hustle took the complexity out of swing, combined with a driving beat and serious attraction, at least on his side, it would fit the bill.

Provided he didn't end up with her boot in his solar plexus. Kaidan gulped and started teaching.

"Hustle is insanely easy," Kaidan said "it's like marching, although rather more like marching band than parade marching." He showed her the basic step. rock back, together, step. 3 counts. "Now left rock left, together step"  She followed.

"Hustle isn't about hips" Kaidan said, "that tends to make one hop. Instead imagine there's a book on your head. Very smooth." Shepard changed her pattern style and Kaidan nodded. "Good."

It was easy enough, true, but there was about four feet between them. At most times she was only touching his arm. Traynor was already grumbling. Shepard wasn't too sure herself

Kaidan ignored the unrest and taught a basic turn. She followed his lead and felt his fingers trail along her back. Interesting.

He taught two more turns, the man's turn looked much like the basic one, but Shepard was the one trailing her hands. Finally he taught a double hand turn.

"Time's up" Joker said

"You're going down Alenko." James shouted over the general grumbling.

Kaidan smiled slyly at Shepard, who tilted her head toward James, she rather agreed with him. "Perhaps." was all Kaidan had to say.

The music started. A hard driving beat, not unlike those heard in modern clubs. Shepard grinned as Kaidan counted down. "Coulda warned me."

After a full set of steps she continued "Still not seeing the sexy."

Kaidan pulled her back into hold and winked at her, raising an eyebrow. "You will."

Kaidan led one more time through the basic steps, counting for her.

"Still not sexy" she said as she passed behind him, wagging her butt for the audience. She was surprised to see gooseflesh rise on his neck. The crowd was jeering.

"You are impatient." he said, his voice more rasp than sound. Now she had gooseflesh

"And you are stubborn and too pretty to be real," she returned. Geez, the Tequila had really loosened her tongue hadn't it.

Kaidan led the two hand turn but when she completed it, he refused to let her go for the throw out. She crashed into him, barely able to keep step.

"Very stubborn, yes." he whispered, leading from behind her. His head was right behind her ear, she felt his breath tickle it. He counted and called in that raspy undertone of his and she did her best not to shiver.

As she became more confident in the steps, he changed the hold, holding one of her hands on her hip and the other up then down behind his neck. Releasing her high hand, he ran his fingers down her arm.

She kept moving, her eyes on Joker whose own hazel ones had gone wide. She couldn't focus for long, though. The Major's hand continued to her elbow, down her upper arm and then, slowly,  in the general direction of her other hip.

Suddenly he closed the distance between them. She could feel his hips, one of his legs between hers. She took two deep breaths and decided that two could play this game.

He didn't have to count now that he was leading with one whole side of his body and she matched his steps easily. Then, blame the Tequila, she released the back of his neck and moved her hand along his hairline and up toward his own ear. That's when she was pretty sure he stopped breathing.

She took her eyes off the watchers and turned her head enough to see his face. He smiled at her like they were the only two people in the room.

He ducked around her arm, moving her to the other hip and she realized her back was arched. She was effectively draped over him, following him through the movements while his fingers, dancing with barely controlled biotics pulled her against his hip.

She caught sight of Garrus, mouth slightly open and mandibles moving slightly. God were they vibrating? Liara's eyes, always large, were like saucers and Traynor appeared to be chewing on a knuckle.

Suddenly Shepard realized what, or rather who Traynor had been talking about on "Game Night" and she lost her step, nearly falling as her hip bone attempted to occupy the same space and time as Alenko's.

Rather than looking dumb and stumbling around, as she was sure she would, Alenko dropped to a knee and caught her, setting her upright.

Silence filled the room. Shepard saw EDI poke Joker and he cleared his throat looking down to his chronometer. "Uh..." he cleared his throat "two minutes seventeen seconds. Everybody fill out your cards and give them to EDI."

Joker was pointedly not looking at his CO.

"Hey Traynor," Tali teased "Sexy enough for you?"

"Oh yes," Traynor gasped, her voice taking on it's own lower register.

A round of cheers went up.

"What about you Shepard?" Alenko asked, one hand still on her shoulder, his voice low and husky still.

"Mmm" Shepard hummed. "It grew on me slowly." she said, "but it got there in the end."

 _Innuendo, Shepard?_  she thought _really?_

Kaidan gave her shoulder a squeeze, a look she hadn't seen since they day they'd first been kicked off the Normandy SR1 in his eyes.

Then he stepped away, a fierce look on his face as he caught James' eye.  James nodded slightly, wracking his brain for something to top that that wouldn't end with his face jammed into the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes.
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome.
> 
> Spanish translations  
> hermanas guerreras - warrior sisters  
> Hijas de Ellison - daughters of Ellison 
> 
> Who is Ellison? - Gunnery Chief at Macapa, Shep and Ash apparently both trained under him/her and that literally has to be the most obscure conversation option since i can't quickly find a transcription of it. I must remember the most obscure crap.
> 
> Hustle is a classic dance of the Disco era, but at it's basis, it is a simplified swing. Being simple it can be performed to nearly any fast beat, including house and at least one of those tunes we can choose to hear in Shepard's cabin. I did a lot of swing dancing, which included a small amount of hustle, but nothing like Saturday Night Fever. I leave that to Travolta, along with the white polyester.
> 
> And yeah. This is a everybody's hot for Shepard story. You didn't know that already?


	5. Sudden Death - Rhumba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hottest hustle on earth, and Vega has to top that. 
> 
> All he can do is focus on the Uniform Code of Military Justice.
> 
> Because only one dance tops that one. Rhumba.

> Op Nav Instruction 5370.2R
> 
> Section 6: Discussion
> 
> a. Fraternization, as defined in paragraph 4, is prohibited and punishable as an offense under the UCMJ

James closed his eyes when the clapping started and used the text of the op nav instruction in lieu of a cold shower.

He was next.

He was either going to win, or spend the night nursing serious injuries.  He'd sparred with Shepard, and even though she pulled her punches and yet he still walked away bruised and once nearly lost a tooth.  If she hit him and didn't pull her punch, he'd be eating oatmeal.

She was greased lightning, and they all loved her, overhead rods, four on the floor, she had it all, and she had no idea.

He cast his eyes around, there was a LOT of blushing going on.  In fact, if Gabby hadn't been staring at Alenko's butt under his Spectre who Loved Me outfit, she might have punched Donnely; whose eyes were still pasted on Shepard's chest.

"Don Jaime," Joker called, his aplomb returned, "What is your poison."

James cast his mind around, there was still a lot, Lambada, Cha Cha, Argentine Tango, Paso... and while they were all hot as anything, they were also too complex.  To be really caliente at all of them, both participants had to really know their stuff.

"Rhumba" he said, surprising himself as much as he surprised Kaidan. 

He winked at Joker.  "The vertical representation of a horizontal wish."

 _Oh Shit_ Shepard thought, blushing. There were a couple of horizontal wishes out there that she really didn't want to share with the audience.

James was tempted to bolt.  To slit his own throat, anything to be away from here.  _Idiota, estupido_

He saw the color on her face, a blush that didn't hide what appeared to be fear in her eyes.  He'd wonder why if he didn't think the same fear was in his. 

> ... Two step test, In relations between officers... fraternization requires an unduly familiar relationship... prejudicial to good order and discipline

Mental regulation recitation had better work, because this dance had way more touching than the last.  Well his last.  James wasn't too sure that "draping oneself in Shepard" didn't out hot Rhumba, but rhumba... Rhumba was hot.

 _in for a credit_... James shrugged.

"All Right," James reached to assume his flirty character, but he dropped the cheesy accent.  It would be hard enough to be the old LT the next time she dropped him and sat on his chest.

"Basic steps are similar to hustle, but take it one step more, and like Mambo, eet ees all in de heeps. so remember to push with your toes and not your knees."

"There are twice as many steps in a single sequence but most of them are the same.  He demoed the basic by sliding left, doing a foot change in place, but with hips.  Then copied it in the other direction. "Slow slip switch right slip switch."

"Good. Now in hold." He stepped into hold and they did the same steps again.  "Easy right?" he smiled, but it wasn't in his eyes.  Those were still fearful.

He taught a turn and then said "Now, close your eyes and just follow.  Take cues from the body, this dance is easy for a fighter to follow.  The lead must project.  Good.  Remember the hip action, push into your toes to keep your hips moving. Match my movements.

He led a full set of movements again then taught two turns and two patterns before Joker called times up.

This music wasn't fast at all.  It was acoustic, the percussion created by the guitarist in between strumming.  Shepard was washed with a memory of staring up at the guitarist, trying to figure out how the drum beats were coming out of it. Of looking into the guitar for the little bitty drummer.  She knew this music, she had seen this music back on Mindoir.  As James counted the dance out, holding her eyes in his, their bodies too close to look anywhere else.  The patterns were familiar, she'd watched neighbors dance at picnics and quinceañeras. She'd watched her own parents do it.  Her father, eyebrows dripping over his black eyes and his hair back in a pony tail and her mother, hair swinging in a dress with a wide skirt and ruffles eyes only on the other.

She fell into the familiar pattern, staring up into his eyes.  Brown didn't actually do them justice.  Kaidan's eyes were all shades of brown, in gradients, James' were color chaos.  Brown with flecks of gold and green and black which caught the light.

His eyes seemed a little dilated.  His voice changed. He was still counting the dance "step slip..." but the timbre of his words changed.  Without realizing it he was counting in Spanish. If she hadn't spoken the language, it would have sounded like nothing more than pillow talk.  Added to the nature of the dance forcing them to be so close and maintain eye contact the crowd was responding much as they had with Kaidan's surprise promenade hustle.

She felt the memories drop before her eyes.  Men and women laughing and dancing while Antonio down the road sang and played, his right hand all the band he ever needed. "Ai, yi, yi, yi..." Swishy skirts, long legs, and hair slicked severely back. She relaxed, her eyes lighting up as she swished through the steps. When her mouth opened in a rather sexy smile, the crowd realized that she was truly enjoying herself.

Shepard danced. 

Until he stepped between her legs to lead a dip and she felt something that hadn't been there last pattern.  It shocked her to the core and she lost her step.  In response to his erection, her traitorous body began beating it's wants into her.  She began to shake, her steps faltering and then stopping.  She dropped her arms but stayed between his body and any others.

Making a quick decision, she hugged Vega. "Lieutenant," she whispered in his ear.  "do you need a minute to collect yourself?"  She was quiet, but she knew he heard her.   To shut her own body down, she ran through the litany of her pain. Ashley, Pressley, Kaidan yelling after Virmire, at Horizon, Thane, Kelly, Samara.

At first, James was focused only on the smell and sound of her.  Her hair smelled of candy, something old that he used to get from his Abuelita and her scent had always been cinnamon and fruit, but when she did not step away, he realized what had caused her to lose step.  He nodded earnestly. She took one hand and did an about face, keeping her body between him and anybody looking.  He gritted his teeth and whispered the UCMJ under his breath

It wasn't working. If she hadn't been Shepard, he'd carry her to her cabin right now.   _Fuck,_ he thought  _I am not having these thoughts about Commander fucking Shepard._ He shook the sweat out of his eyes and stared at a mark on the floor.  Maybe if he was lucky, she'd use it to break his nose.... again

"Two minutes thirty one seconds" Joker called out, sounding impressed. "It's time for the votes"

While the crew transmitted their votes, Joker kept up the banter like the emcee he was born to be.

"Don Jaime has beaten our plucky Major by 14 seconds, but the crew votes are just as important.  Will crew votes make up for the gap, rewarding Major, ahem... Babe the win or will the crew agree that Don Jaime is the better instructor.  Remember ladies and germs, this isn't about which dances were hottest, no matter what the Specialist there says, or even which were more enjoyable.  It is about who made a better dancer out of the Commander."

"Have the votes been tallied?" Joker asked rhetorically.  Apparently EDI had taken the lesson about rhetorical questions and simply handed Joker the data pad.

"Major Alenko, Lieutenant Vega, please step forward."

Shepard laughed out loud as both men stepped forward and stood at parade rest.  It amused her that they, both officers experienced in command, were allowing a flight lieutenant to order them and they both fell into their training.

"Commander," Joker said, "Please join me."

Shepard ambled over to Joker and turned to survey her senior alliance staff.  She wished Ash was among them, but the thought didn't cause her physical pain as it had earlier today.

"If you would" Joker said, handing her the data pad.  "Please read this statement."

Shepard looked down and red the text then back up at Joker.  There was a tear in her eyes.  She squared her shoulders and looked around her crew.  She loved each and every one of them.  Then she spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the crew of the Normandy SR2.  The first annual Ashley Williams memorial dance trophy goes to...."

Joker looked down at his data pad then over at Shepard, then back to the oddly dressed officers at parade rest.

He waited another beat to stretch out the excitement then said "Commander Shepard."

"Jeffrey," EDI said, her tone scolding "that is not..."

The crowd ignored EDI's words and cheered.  They rushed her, picking her up and setting her on James and Kaidan's shoulders.

Shepard was laughing too hard to cry for her friend.   _Perhaps this is why the Irish have wakes._ she thought

Behind the crowd Joker leaned over to EDI and said "If you need me to, I'll explain later." He swiped his and to erase the tallied votes. "But first, check Shepard's vitals."

"Her dopamine levels are above average and much higher than they were before we stared." EDI commented.

"And what was the point of this intervention?" Joker asked

"To raise Shepard's spirits without spirits." EDI quoted

"As an expert on Shepard's vitals, have we done it?" Joker asked

"We have." EDI responded thoughtfully "I seem to need to modify my protocols again."

While Joker and EDI talked, Donnely and Adams stole away and returned carrying sloshing oil drums which the upended over James and Kaidan once they had deposited Shepard back on solid ground. 

Shepard tried not to stare at her dripping officers, but it was not lost on her that Civilian clothes became rather clingy when wet and both men took excellent care of themselves.

The party went on well into the night. Alternating videos of Ashley's competitions and demands on her senior staff (once they'd changed) for dance lessons. Shepard fell onto her bed exhausted, still with half a bottle of bootleg Tequila and finally happy memories to begin to replace the aftermath of Virmire.

It was a good start.  Sure it was four years too late, but... Healing has to start somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome.
> 
> Yes, I have seen Grease a few too many times. Go greased lightning, burn the quarter mile.
> 
> And Dancing With The Stars "Did the audience vote to keep him?"
> 
> Oh yes, and the Mexico trilogy. Antonio down the road my tushie.
> 
> The music i chose isn't purely rhumba, it's a little fast, but it's a rhumba flamenco rhythm that is lovely to hear and has a lot of variations. I watched a guy teach it and just went. OH THAT's how they do it. I had to do something acoustic and simple to pull those memories out of our girl. She'd been sixteen the last time she'd seen any of those things happen. Her memories are of being smaller.
> 
> Rhumba itself dates back to the 30s. I learned it in about two hours at a camping event and needed a cold shower afterwards. It would make Peter Lorre look like Adrian Brody. Caliente to say the least.
> 
> The blockquotes are really from the current Op Nav Instruction although i think i appended some codes to the number. The UCMJ when i read it was actually designed to keep officers from fraternizing with enlisted and to lay out penalties, It's the Op Nav Instruction that extends fraternization to among officers. Course I'm a 4F and therefore neither a lawyer nor a soldier, so don't take my word for it. http://standards.globalspec.com/std/9986446/navy-opnav-5370-2d
> 
> Spanish translations  
> idiota - idiot  
> estupido - stupid  
> caliente - hot
> 
> Oh, and comments and kudos always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> I freakin love to dance. Or rather since i attempted (but failed) to rip my own leg off using a motorcycle, i love watching other people dance competitively. This was the first fan-fic I tried to write in my little notebook. I thought it would be stupid to post it, but honestly, I just read through it and while it's all dancy and stuff, it's still a good story
> 
> If you don't know how to dance, just skip the counting bits and go to the meat of the story. This isn't about dance so much as life.
> 
> This is my Latina Shepard. I never finished her playthrough, but she has her own voice which you mostly don't hear here. She definitely knows her bylaws and doesn't really break them, for reasons you'll see here, although she is close friends with the top eschelon of her crew.


End file.
